underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Clayton Brassey
Before the Dome Clayton Brassey lived in Chester's Mill and was the oldest resident not only in the Mill, but in all of Castle Country thus was awarded the Boston Post Cane. Before he had retired he was a fine finish carpenter, specializing in dressers, banisters and moldings. Clayton had been married but his wife had died forty years ago, as he grew older his memory began to grow weaker and he didn't even know what the Boston Post Cane was and he often saw Nell, his great-great granddaughter and mistook her for his deceased wife. His mental state had first begun to deteriorate after his hundredth birthday when senility had crept up on him, on October Twenty-First (Dome day) he was one hundred and five years old. Under the Dome "Highways and Byways" When the novel is explaining how many roads lead into Chester's Mill and the variety of different aged residents and how long they'd lived in the town Clayton is mentioned. It explains that he is the oldest resident in the Mill and received the Boston Post Cane for being the oldest resident in all of Castle Country. It then went on to mention that his age had affected his memory severely, he didn't know what the Boston Post Cane was and barely knew who he was; It is mentioned he often mistook Nell, his great-great granddaughter for his wife who had died forty years ago. Clayton used to be interviewed yearly by The Democrat but this stopped three years previously, again to his mental state, when asked for the secret of longevity Clayton had replied "Where's my Christing dinner?". The novel then continued to explain Clayton's mental state, saying that senility had crept up on him shortly after his one hundredth birthday; on Dome day his age was one hundred and five. He once had been a fine finish carpenter, specializing in dressers, banisters and moldings. Now his specialties are said to be eating Jell-O pudding without getting it up his nose and occasionally making it to the toilet before releasing half a dozen blood-streaked pebbles into the commode. The chapter then linked back to the explanations of the roads saying that Clayton in his prime, around the age of eighty five, could've name almost all the roads leading in and out of Chester's Mill, the total would've been thirty four. "Halloween Comes Early" Clayton re-appears in this chapter, although it appears that he has died due to his old age. Marta Edmunds finds her uncle's corpse in the chair and throws a sheet over it, claiming that it was 'about to get time' that he was going to die. She forgets about the corpse when the news reporter on TV, which appears to still have been turned on, mentions it's Visitors Day. Later, when Andy Sanders and Phil Bushey detonate the propane to explode, it destroys Clayton's house and burns the entire corpse of the man to ashes, including Marta, who was still present in the house. Relationships To be added Trivia To be added Category:Novel Characters Category:Chester's Mill